legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigel Travolk
History Origin Rigel was created when the star of the same name released a mass of stardust. The small dust cloud floated through space for a long time, slowly coming closer and closer until it formed together. It began to take the form of a sphere. The sphere hardened into an egg-like object, called a Astral Egg, and eventually crashed into the Earth. It layed still on the ground for several hours before a Pokemon, Pancham, found it. The Pancham poked the egg, and it started to glow. The light frightened the Pancham away, and the egg eventually took on the same shape. It formed into a Pancham, and Rigel was born! He was apparently deep in the woods, where he spent a few months, trying to learn about Earth. He didn't learn too much being in the woods, except for basic survival skills. He fell into a river one day, and was swept away by the current. A young couple found him and adopted him. He lived in their home as their pet for about a week before they realized he was smarter than that, when they started acting more like parents. Early Life While living with a family as a child, Rigel did what most kids do. He used bricks he "found" in his neighbour's yard as blocks. He stowed away on boats to have adventures. He defended the playground at school from bullies. He stopped employees at a local grocery store from stealing by playing "super spy." He found a way to get a Snorlax off a path, and a wide variety of other events, both good and bad. Eventually, he discovered his star powers. At first, he started off pretending to be a super hero, but after this got him sent to the principal's office, he then pretended to be a villain. This also got him sent to the principal's office. He became curious about his origin, so he went to his local library and tried finding some info, but there were no books about shooting energy from your paws. He ignored the "Employees Only" sign on a door and went to the library's basement, where he found an old book on "Astral Beasts" It described him perfectly, so he took the book. Eventually, he left home to explore the world and find out more about his origin. He still however visits and keeps in touch with his parents. Pre-Indigo Adventures Rigel traveled around for a bit, unsure of where to go. He enrolled in the Ferry Academy, (by lying on the paperwork, but in his defense, he didn't know better,) and after an unconfirmed amount of time, graduated number one in his class. With his new boat driving skills, he continued his voyage. Somewhere in the forest, he found a light red egg. He touched it and caused it to hatch into what became Aldebaran. He insisted that the red Pancham join him as his sidekick, but unfortunatey, Aldebaran was a huge jerk and instead went off on his own. Eventually, he found himself in a deep forest where he was attacked by a huge, wolf-like creature. He managed to fend it off, but not before it bit him, turning him into a werewolf. He spent the next few months rampaging around the woods, afraid of going back to civilization. With much practice, he managed to use his star powers to take a bit more control over these violent transformations. When he finally returned to the civilized life he found himself outside a dojo, where his fur colouring caused him to be mistaken for a ninja. He was forced into a dangerous ninja competition, but using his werewolf abilities, he managed to win. Inspired by the possibility of having natural ninja talent, he took up several lessons from the dojo. After becoming a master ninja, he wandered around more, continueing to expiriment with his powers. According to the stolen library book, he had some transformation abilities. He tried transforming into the first thing he saw: a bunny. After a few tries, he was successful, but felt very tired. Before he could rest, he saw an Axew running away from an Eevee (who would later turn out to be his friends Karo and Silver.) He rushed into action to save the Axew. He succeeded, but only by getting captured by the Eevee in the Axew's place. He was locked in a cage, and later forced to be the Eevee's servant. After two weeks, the Eevee was bored and tried to eat him, but Rigel managed to slip away. Rigel continued his journey. During this time, he had many fantastic adventures and took on several odd jobs. Eventually, he got the chance to be a hero again. He heard about an evil Raichu and his mob, and sprang into action again to stop the criminals. Current Life Rigel confronted the mob boss, but later realized he wasn't as evil as he claimed. He joined up with Karo, Ice, Silver and Kato to form Team Indigo, a team of elite mob members. After a while, the mob's missions became too ridiculous, and the team moved across the street, along with adding a sixth member: Zee. Today, he leads the team on their various missions, and serves as their stealth expert and ninja, using the various things he learned on his travels to help him out. Rigel "found" a few shipping crates and used them to build a house in the woods near an abandonded labratory. He adopted a lost panda and named it Roscoe, and later let a buizel named Justin move in with him. After some time, he found and adopted a Waddle Dee as well. Today, he lives in this forest and continues having missions with his friends, while perfecting his star powers and ninja abilities. Personality Though he's not exactly young, Rigel still doesn't know very much about the Earth. He is always eager to learn about new things, especially himself and other astral beasts. Because of his abnormal childhood, he tends to be a little bit "off" when it comes to doing and saying normal things. He will sometimes take a figure of speech literally, or just scoff and call it weird. Other times he has a habit of overexplaining things to make sure other people understand. He does this because he knows what it's like to not understand simple things. Rigel usually tries to do the right thing, though he'll often go to extremes to do it, and sometimes doesn't quite know what the right thing is. Being very empathetic, he goes out of his way to help others, especially his friends, and hates seeing people upset, although this does not apply to his enemies. Rigel typically tries to be strong for his friends, as a way to ensure their safety, as well as his own, and he always puts others first. He also has a tendancy to overreact to most things and overexpress his emotions. He also overthinks situatuons sometimes, like when he assumed a dropped candy wrapper would somehow kill someone. Rigel also tends to care too much about small things sometimes. Conversely, he has a habit of underreacting to major things, like when he casually mentioned that he pulled a stalled car out of the way of an oncoming train, and later acted like he was no big deal. (Being empathetic, he also wrote the train conductor an apology letter, in case the conductor was shaken up by the event.) Above all, Rigel is brave, caring and just a bit overexpressive. Role/Actions Rigel is the leader of Team Indigo. As the leader, he gets the final say on what missions are accepted and how they are carried out. The others usually listen, though Silver is often the one to question him. Rigel is a fair leader, always putting the safety of his team above all else and giving everyone a chance to suggest a plan. Additionally, Rigel is the team's cheif stealth agent, using his ninja abilities and small size to his advantage. He has a good idea of his friends' abilities, strengths, fears and weaknesses. He tries doing what's best for his friends, like not forcing them to face their fears unless they're ready or it's absolutely necessary. He is always willing to risk his own safety for his friends. Rigel sometimes lets certain emotions, like his small rivalry with Zeke, get in the way, but will almost always manage to put those feelings aside and focus on the mission. Rigel is unfortunately captured by the villain more often than his team. This is often caused by a simple mistake (by him or his teammates,) a risky move, or sometimes just bad luck. Rigel does have faith in his friends and knows when stopping the villain is more important than saving him, and can sometimes escape on his own, or use his situation to get close to the enemy. Powers and Abilities Star Power Rigel has a fairly wide range of abilities that come from the star he was born of. His body's energy can be used in a ton of different ways, and even he doesn't know all of them. However, he does put what he knows to good use pretty often. He can shoot energy blasts and beams. He can also charge up things to make them faster, stronger, etc. or overcharge them to explode. He tries to avoid making them explode, but can't always help it. He can also power up his punches, weapons, and other attacks. His star powers let him fly and run at great speeds, though he still has a hard time controlling this. Rigel is incredibly durable and has a high pain tolerance. He can also transform into just about anything, as long as he has an idea of what it looks like so he knows how to arrange his form. Unfortunately, transforming is exhausting and he does not do it often. When in another form, if he wears himself out or gets hurt badly, he will automatically revert to his Pancham form, because it is the form he was born as. He can also gain the abilities of whatever he transforms in to. For example, as a Yoshi he is able to use his tongue and egg abilities. More info on Rigel's transformations. Pokemon Abilities Being his base form, Rigel possesses the same abilities as any other Pancham. His ability is Scrappy, allowing him to hit ghost-types, despite being a fighting type himself. His four attacks are: Drain Punch, which he uses to restore energy by stealing it from his opponents, Dark Pulse, his main projectile attack for striking from a distance, Shadow Claw, a sneaky and speedy attack, and Quick Guard, which allows him to create a force field in front of him to protect himself and his friends from attacks for a short time. Lycanthropy Rigel became a werewolf during his travels. His star power helped him keep his transformations under control. Even when not in wolf form, he keeps his heightened senses and physical abilities such as speed and strength. He also has some regeneration abilities, making him a quick healer. He has more trouble controlling himself during a full moon, but for the most part, can maintain control. Aside from a weakness to silver, he considers this to be an "extra super power." Other Skills Being a ninja, Rigel is quick on his feet and can be very sneaky. He does seem to make small errors which lead to him getting caught, but often times someone else causes this. His foot massages are considered magic, as well as the other massages he can give. Obviously, he can drive any boat with extreme skill after learning at the ferry academy. As a Pancham, his most common form, he is able to use various attacks that Pancham can learn. He also uses his tongue, flutter kick, and eggs when he is in his Yoshi form. He is an expert at martial arts, too, and can use a range of weapons, listed below, and a small backpack, often filled with senseless junk. He has been able to find use for most of it though. Weapons Bamboo Sword Rigel carries a sword made of bamboo as his primary weapon. He is extremely skilled with it, but it breaks sometimes, so he probably has extras. When charged, it can hit harder and even burn a little bit. Small Blades Rigel also carries shuriken around with him. He has exceptional aim with them. He also uses Kunai knives, for both short range cutting and throwing. Charging these with star power, makes them fly faster and hit harder. It makes them seem a bit sharper too. Claws While not an actual weapon, Rigel's small claws can be used to help him climb and cut, and are useful in combat. They get sharper, longer and more powerful in his werewolf form, but even then, they are nowhere near as sharp and powerful as Ice's claws. Raisin Gun Rigel carries a gun that looks real, but just fires raisins. The best part about it is that it can be used to fake people out, since they think it's a real gun. While it rarely comes in handy, it has surprisingly saved his life, and other lives, in the past. House During his travels, Rigel stowed away on a cargo ship. On the ship, he saw several rats hiding inside a cargo crate. Once the ship docked, he took several empty crates (without realizing that it's against the law to just take them) and put them together, while copying the design ideas from an interior design catalogue. He built it in the middle of the woods, with nearly nothing around except an abandonded lab, which would later become Kato's home. He even set up a filtration system to get water from the nearby creek. Finally, he dug out a basement for additional storage, built a frame to keep it from collapsing, added glass for windows, stairs, and then furniture! The furniture was all from yard sales and things people were tossing out, so there is no real pattern and some of it seems bizare. Eventually, Rigel found Roscoe and took him in as a pet, and later let Justin become his roommate. The house also has a carport, which Rigel uses for his tank. The house is powered by a few underground powerlines connecting to Kato's lab, which Kato may or may not know about. Behind the house is a well-maintained bush that grows Rigel's favourite leaves to chew on. Tank Rigel has a tank that's extremely similar to the one King Dedede has been seen using. With Kato's help, he reworked the design to allow him to control the gun from while driving, which is especially handy if he's alone. He also has a larger trunk than Dedede's. When combined with Rigel's powers, this tank is a speedy and powerful vehicle. Relationships Karo: Karo and Rigel are very close friends! Practically brothers! They love spending time together. Rigel likes to mess with Karo by doing things like teasing him about having no hands when Karo's in his Whooper form. Rigel tries to keep Karo safe, and has even gotten himself captured so that Karo can get away. Karo usually at least tries to help rescue him. Karo clearly cares about him a lot, and Rigel is flattered that Karo looks up to him so much, and tries to be a good role model. In the end, they always have each other's backs. Silver: Silver is Rigel's bodyguard and a close friend of his. Even though Silver is supposed to keep Rigel from getting captured, sometimes Rigel gets too out of hand and ends up a prisoner anyway, but Silver always rescues him in the end, and then often gives him some kind of punishment for getting captured. Silver is sometimes the one who catches him! Silver likes to make Rigel serve him like a butler or slave, and he obeys. It's pretty common for Rigel to become a snack for Silver. Kato: Kato is another extremely close friend of Rigel's. They have a lot in common and love to adventure together! Kato usually gets Rigel into trouble, and then runs off, but he eventually does come back to help him, and they still get along extremely well. They also love to snuggle each other! Ice: Ice and Rigel are close friends! They share food pretty often and fight together. The two of them never fight and they both love messing around together. Ice often rescues Rigel when he's in trouble, and they have an epic combo attack that involves Ice freezing a cabbage and Rigel throwing it. It's suprisingly effective. Zee: Rigel was Zee's first friend in the group. They share a close bond, and Rigel actually looks up to and respects Zee a lot. Rigel likes that Zee is the one who goes back for him when the rest leave him behind. Rigel also has a habit of giving him mouth-to-mouth at the wrong times. The two also like to dress up and share nice dinners. Justin: Justin and Rigel share a very strong bond, even though they seem to be opposites. Rigel's impulsive and extreme personality often gets on Justin's nerves, but he still loves and respects him. Rigel seems to be able to bring out his silly side pretty easily too. They make an impressive team, though sometimes Rigel's sass and Justin's sarcasm clash. Roscoe: Roscoe is Rigel's pet. They have a strong bond, and both would go very far to make sure the other is safe. Although Roscoe is the pet, he seems to take on the role of "owner" when Rigel acts up. Waddle Dee: Rigel's Waddle Dee acts a bit like a butler or servant to Rigel. Like most of it's kind, Waddle Dee is exceedingly loyal to Rigel. Even though Rigel insists that Waddle Dee does not need to do the chores he does, he seems to enjoy them. Rigel treats Waddle Dee more like a friend than a servant, which helps maintain a sense of respect between the two. Creep: Creep is Rigel's ex-boss but they still maintain a good friendship. Though Team Indigo became independant from the mob, Rigel still enjoys Creep's company and finds him to be a funny and friendly guy, despite Creep's claims of being evil. Aldebaran: Rigel's evil clone. They fight constantly, and are evenly matched in these fights, yet their personalities clash. The degree of tension between them varies, sometimes they tease each other like brothers, and sometimes they completely wanna kill each other! Trance Hypno is an enemy of Rigel. He often tries and succeeds to get Rigel under his control, but after his friends snap him out of the trance Rigel manages to beat him somehow, be it mentally of physically. Hypno always seems a step ahead, but Rigel can somehow trick him in the end. Bowser: Bowser constantly kidnaps Rigel, almost as much as he kidnaps Princess Peach, maybe even more! He likes to use Rigel for various things, such as footrubs, general servitude, or just for the sake of kidnapping someone. Rigel, even in captivity, teases Bowser and they fight like children, which gets Bowser very angry. Rigel also works with his friends to try and stop his plans Dr. Parasect: Another enemy of Rigel, Dr. Parasect likes to use him for his expiraments. Rigel is sometimes kidnapped by him, but can often fight him off himself by turning his own expiraments and inventions against him. Dr. Parasect is interested in Rigel's bizzare origin and his bottomless backpack. He does not hate Rigel himself, but hates how often he ruins his plans and inventions and frees his subjects. Skar: Skar and Rigel are bitter enemies. Skar does not even try kidnapping Rigel, and the two often fight. Sometimes purely physical beatings, and often they engage in tactical conflicts. He is Rigel's most dangerous, yet least frequently seen, enemy. Rigel often finds out when Skar is pulling stings behind the scenes and sets out to expose him. Fighting Skar is the only time when Rigel can manage to tolerate his other enemies, including Aldebaran. Quotes "Carry me?"'' ~'All the time. Rigel can be lazy. "______ TIME!!!" ~Before tranforming. The blank is filled in with whatever he's transforming into. "Oh my gosh! It's the whitest white I've ever seen!!!" ~When Ice mixed all the different white paints together. "Only one way to find out...And this one way requires four zebras, twelve large garbage bags, a stapler, a hairdryer, and an octopus" ''~Rigel's idea to find out if the legends of a human on top of Black Death Mountain are true ''"Don't worry, I was a pilot back during...the war..." ''~Rigel mentioning "the war" ''"Those cabbages weren't ripe. I was making this place a little bit less dangerous by preventing the sale of unripe cabbages" ''~Rigel's excuse for knocking over a vegetable cart ''"No no no, I wasn't kidnapped, I was captured! Kidnapped is like...when the bad guys show up, grab me and run off. Captured is when I'm TRYING to sneak around and, for some crazy reason, the bad guys see me and get me there. ~Rigel explaining the difference between getting kidnapped and getting captured. "I got it when I saved that grape orchard from some berry poachers and shut down the illegal fruit trade!" ''~Rigel explaining how he got his raisin gun. ''" I'm not sure. I don't think we have any missions. Creep didn't have any new messages last time I hacked er uh....checked with permission..." ''~When Silver asked where they should go. ''"It's uhm....South West....or....West South then West again with a hint of South in the Western direction on the Southern side" ~Rigel trying to give directions "Look what I got! A fried bacon corn dog! Doesn't that sound deadly?" ''~Showing off the carnival food he bought ''"Wait is it sting rays or gamma rays? X-rays? No that's silly! What's an X-Ray? Are there rays for the other letters too? What about people named Ray? Or Rae? Ranee?" ~After telling Karo to trust Kato, since he's a doctor and has "sting rays" "I wasn't allowed in the library for a while after the uh, ya know...almanac incident, but then I saved them from a bunch of book bandits and now I am again!" '' ''" I'm glad nobody's ever wondered how I can reach the petals and see over the dashboard at the same time." Fighting Info Close= |-| Smash Moveset= Stats: Rigel is a lighter character, faster character. He's not as quick and light as Karo or Kato, but he makes up for this with his more powerful attacks. He's a fairly good jumper, too. He can crawl, wall-stick, and wall jump, but cannot glide. |-| Fighting Moveset= (Light Attack) - 8% Rigel swings his bamboo sword (Light Combo) - 8% to 16% Rigel slashes with his sword twice, it glowing from star power (Light Upper) - 11% Rigel does a handstand and kicks upwards (Light Downward) - 7% Rigel karate chops downward (Light Dash Attack) - 9% Rigel charges at his enemy with his paws over his head, attempting to headbutt them (Light Mid-Air Attack) - 12% Rigel does a front flip, slashing with his claws. (Heavy Attack) - 20% Rigel throws a shuriken (Heavy combo) - 25% each hit. Rigel's shuriken throws are more rapid, and they're now charged with star power (Heavy Upper) - 27% Rigel swings a dagger over his head (Heavy Downward) - 30% Rigel slams a bamboo shoot down, snapping it in the process. (Heavy Dash Attack) - 40% Roscoe appears with Rigel on his back, and dives forward surrounded by flames. (Heavy Mid-Air Attack) - 55% Rigel crouches, then opens up, sending a burst of blue energy out at all sides Dodge - Rigel turns blue and glows for a second, all moves pass right through him (Special Level 1 (Light)) - Bad Moon Rising - 100% Rigel shifts into his werewolf form and attacks his opponent with lightning fast slashes and bites (Special Level 2 (Middle)) - Panda Power - 200% - Rigel hops on Roscoe's back, and Roscoe roasts the enemy with a huge blast of fire, powered up by Rigel's star power. He then body slams them for good measure before flying off. (Special Level 3 (Heavy)) - Super Nova- 460% - Rigel uses his star power to flash a light in his opponent's eyes, stunning them. He then leaps into the air. A massive, blue star then appears around his foe, burning them a bit before exploding in a super nova. (Taunt) Rigel spits out the leaf he's chewing on, then puts a new one in his mouth |-| Fighting Quotes= Introduction: Quote 1: This is gonna be fun! Quote 2: Best of luck to you! You'll need it! Quote 3: I've been training hard! Watch out! Switching with a teammate: Quote 1: Finally, some action! Quote 2: Oho! My turn! Quote 3: You've had it easy so far... Winning against Silver: Quote 1: Heh, you're slipping, sir. Quote 2: Maybe now you can rub my feet? Flawless: Shouldn't my bodyguard be a lot stronger than that? Winning against Ice: Quote 1: Kitty just got declawed! Quote 2: Guuurl please! You can do better than that! Flawless: Looks like you were on pretty thin ice Winning against Karo: Quote 1: Haven't the turtles taught you anything? Quote 2: This is the power of a real ninja! Flawless: Um...ya know I was going easy on you, right? Winning against Kato: Quote 1: Karma for ditching me so much, maybe? Quote 2: I thought your fluffiness would cushion my hits! Flawless: Great, now I'm all pumped up with adrenaline! Winning against Justin: Quote 1: Hah! Now can I finally call you ''my ''buizel? Quote 2: I know you're not clairvoyant, but you still should have seen that coming! Flawless: You couldn't even touch me! And you're telekinetic? Winning against Zee Quote 1: Who's the tougher fighting type now, eh? Quote 2: C'mon, big guy! That was nothing! Flawless: Hah! Not a scratch on me! Not even from your chest spike! Winning against Justin: Quote 1: I know you're not clairvoyant, but you should've seen this coming! Quote 2: Jet outta here! Get it? Heheheh... Flawless: Sone telekinetic! Couldn't even touch me! Winning against Aldebaran: Quote 1: It's cool that we're named after stars, 'cause I'm sure you're seeing a lot of 'em! Quote 2: I think I shine just a bit brighter than you! Flawless: Can't beat the originals... Winning against himself: Quote 1: Shouldn't we have been equally matched? Quote 2: I'll never hit anyone that attractive again! Flawless: Does this mean I'm really strong, or really weak? Winning against anyone else: Quote 1: Shine bright like a Rigel! Quote 2: What's the matter? Can't ''bear ''to lose? Flawless: Hope you got all your bags, cause I just sent you packing! Trivia *Rigel has mentioned having several careers in the past, including a pilot, train conductor, flyer distribution specialist, animal tamer, singer, trained chef, a "lion" at the circus, and a seemingly endless amount of others. These are probably things he did during his adventures before meeting the team. *His favourite animal is the giant panda. *Rigel is left handed...or....left pawed *Because his birth species is a Pancham, it is his true form. In this form, he has the ability Mold Breaker. *Though it's rare for his species, Rigel's pawpads are actually pink. This probably means that the Pancham who hatched him had pink pawpads too. *He has mentioned many things he's done during "the war" but no one knows what war, or possibly wars, he's talking about *Though Rigel has traveled nearly the entire planet and has been traveling for many years, his parents are still alive and well, and he still calls them often. He has never mentioned their age, or even what species they are! *Rigel's last name, Travolk, was the last name his parents used. *Rigel has a well named after him: The Rigel Travolk Well. He mentioned that he accidentally got it named after him, but it is unknown what he did to cause that to happen *Rigel often walks or runs on all fours. He is a little bit faster and more agile while running like this. *He also seems to have a few other dog-like tenancies, such as sniffing the ground for clues, sitting or sleeping like a dog, scratching his ear with his foot, growling, barking, and other things. These may be side effects of him being a werewolf. *Rigel came up with the idea for Karo's Wax Lock move. Karo named it himself *He has also proven that he can make very good sauce. *Rigel has two rubber ducks that were given to him by Zee. He named them Quackles McGee and Tia. Apparently they're siblings. Gallery 000237.jpg|Teddi Rigel has been hypnotized! ninja_werewolf_by_Black_rat.jpg|Rigel as a werewolf yancham.jpg|Rigel's main form, a Pancham! go_pancham_go__by_delano_laramie-d678xom.jpg helioptile_and_pancham_pokemon_battle__by_phatmon66-d65qk10.png|Rigel in an epic battle Pancham.full.1497803.jpg|Wrapped up in a leaf pancham_by_haychel-d64z92n.jpg perfect_balance_yancham_by_yoshinojas-d6581v8.png.jpg|Rigel, training RLUlJgS.jpg yancham_and_shao_may_by_yellowstones-d64yz20.jpg|Rigel, training a baby Roscoe yancham_by_deruuyo-d65483r.png yancham_by_super_tuler-d64z1as.png tumblr_mn3mti14uj1rrr5sro1_500.png|Still cute as ever! Ninja Vs His Enemies.jpg|Rigel and Roscoe about to face off against his enemies Human Rigel.jpg|Rigel as a human Team Rocket!!.jpg|Rigel, tied up and captured by Team Rocket! Rigel Meme 1.png yoshi_tied_up_by_boblame-d684xdq.jpg|Rigel as a Yoshi. It didn't take long for him to end up like this 10767577@400-1370410789.jpg|Rigel looks unhappy after being forced into a diaper for some reason pancham_by_almetheus_nol-d687saf.png|Looking badass after winning an intense battle f7b270cfb58f85e06d64ed184f9ccf13-d65axrm.png|And looking cute! kung_fu_pancham_by_konnestra-d6td4ei.png.jpg|Rigel apparently learned some of his more bizzare martial arts techniques from Po tumblr_mq724xRkqx1s7113zo2_1280.jpg|Rigel, dressed up all cute and still being tough 12224692@400-1386228996.jpg|Being stylish like a beast tumblr_mvg18lVxqN1rqdg1lo1_r1_1280.png|Rigel and Karo being silly with each other go_pancham__by_rosymaple-d6ashwy.png|Battle Mode: Activated yancham_by_palahniuksin666-d64yfml.png.jpg|An example of Rigel's dog-like tendancies. In this case, how he sleeps Rigel Winter Wear.png|Rigel in his Winter outfit Formal Rigel.png|Rigel's formal outfit 3425176-werewolf-werewolves-7315437-689-707.jpg|Rigel as a werewolf, this time looking a bit more feral yoshi__s_cookie_inspired_shmuck_by_captainjamesman-d4nc6ze.png.jpg|Yoshi Rigel doesn't share well Cute_Yoshi_by_nin10do_gamer.png|...but he is cute! yoshi_tied_up_3_by_boblame-d69mge9.png|This can't be good... 8HBeLXZ.png|Kato drew me! Isn't it awesome?! Captured Rigel copy.jpg|A file of some sort Rigel's Theme Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Astral Beasts Category:Rigel's OCs